User blog:RoninTheMasterless/Putting the Masterless Back in the Masterless Realities
In talking to friend and fellow crossroads Artemis Thorson, I have noticed my DC and MARVEL inspired realities, Earth-53 and Earth-851815 in particular, are suffering from the fact that I'm making entire realities dedicated to minor edits I would make to Mainstream comics and/or cinematic universes, instead of making my own original and creative, so I've decided to to recreate them, and through some limited introspection I have gotten as far as these two lists. I am contemplating making an editorial blog-essay where I got into great detail of what I would change, and how the DC and MARVEL cinematic universes would look if I was amoung the creative directors of the universe (or whatever Kevin Feige is to MARVEL). With no futher ado, here is my current Roninssance: Earth-53 Justice League Batfleck 2.jpg|Bruce Wayne (First and not only suit pictured) is a founding (part-time) member of the Justice League. He is the baddest of the bad asses, so if you don't like Batman, don't read further for Earth-53. Karl Urban is Bruce Wayne, not Ben Affleck. D'oven (4126).png|Kal-El is SuperMartianManhunterMan, or just Superman, because why the fuck would an alien look exactly like the average white guy? Kal-El Superman disguise 15.png|But since I liked Henry Cavill's (Not-so)Superman so much, Kal will shapeshift into in the traditional Superman before accepting himself for who he is. Gal Gadot is Wonder Woman AE53.png|Wonder Woman. Nuff said Sasha Bordeaux AE53.jpg|Sasha Bordeaux is the Black Widow of Earth-53, and will be a love interest for Batman at somepoint. Flash-(Earth-6203).png|Barry Allen is the Flash. He is a massive Batman fanboy. William Lawton (Earth-2814).png|William Elliot Irons and the GL Corps may or may not show up, because Green Lanterns are awesome and have no reason being portrayed as pussies. Other Heroes JT Red Hood AE53 and E1939.png|Jason Todd is Red Hood. He serves as a Punisher / Daredevil hybrid. He's far more mellow than his Pre-New 52 counterpart, but he doesn't have the Outlaws. He's like Arrow with dignity. RBG Nightwing AE-15.png|Nightwing patrols part of Gotham alongside Batman, mostly the Bludhaven district (Hey, Gotham's fucking big and Batman can't be out every night anyway, why bother have a new city?) Catwoman AE-9603.png|Antje Traue is Selina Kyle / Catwoman. She is the love of Bruce Wayne's life (so guess what that means for Sasha...) Black Canary AE152312 and 1939.jpg|I may have Dinah Laurel Lance as Huntress or Manhunter, but I have other plans for Black Canary Silk Spectre.jpg|Believe me, I tried to make a concept image on HeroMachine of what I want to do, but it didn't work. I want The Canary to be a black woman wearing a slightly modified version of this suit. Lupita as The Canary.jpg|I mean come one. Couldn't you see her pull off that suit? I think she'll be a metahuman mix of Vixen and Black Canary and I have no idea how that will work. Michael Keaton.jpg|Michael Keaton is the Goddamn Grey Ghost Nathan Fillion is Green Lantern.jpg|Nathan Fillion (who should be Hal Jordan in the DCCU, *cough cough* DC) is Harold Alan Scott, the first human Green Lantern, and the immediate predecessor to William Irons. Villains Eviler Aquaman Masterless G&M.jpg|Because I don't like Aquaman, and I think he sucks. Troy Baker Joker NE9603.png|Troy Baker is the Joker... I don't know what else to add to that. Harley Quinn AE-15.png|...Margot Robbie is Harley Quinn Jared Leto is J-Man as Batker E-53.jpg|I think Jared Leto will be a fine Joker, in fact he was my #3, but this idea casts him as "J-Man" a massive Joker fanboy in his gang, who takes over for him when Joker is either dead or assumed to be. He has an unhealthy obsession with Batman, as pictured. I think I'll have Jason kill him. Slade Wilson 53 2.png|Slade Wilson is Deathstroke. He is a mercenary / assassin who kills of money and thrills and rarely holds a grudge. He's more of an antihero than villain, but he tries to kill Batman and Red Hood, so villain enough. Deadshot Trenchcoat NE-9603.jpg|Deadshot (Non armor outfit pictured) is Floyd Wilson. He is the only son of Slade Wilson and Adeline Wilson (nee Kane). He is rendered mute after as failed attempt to kidnap Slade's family. He later become a sniper and member of the Suicide Squad. He has been hired to kill Batman, his father, Red Hood, and others, although he is not strictly a villain either, and posses a moral code. Ironically his name means grey-haired (as his father's), but he himself is not grey-haired. Snart CEC - Common Era Cold AE9602.jpg|Leondard Snart is rogue for both the Flash and Red Hood, but deep down he has a moral code, and is mostly a product of coming from a bad family. He has been selected for the Suicide Squad. Michael Lane Richmond Copy Bat Ronin Marvel DC cross.png|Lonnie Machin is the Anti-Batman / Arkham Knight character. He is my fan theory for who the AK actually is, unless he is truly a full OC. He will have been Anarky (I will probably spell it properly as Anarchy) before. Batman Incorporated? While I'm not sure I'll incorporate Batman Incorporated (joke intended, no matter how bad it is), but if I do, it won't be a Batman Incorporated, nor will it be public. Jason as Batman AE-15.png|Bruce hands Jason to mantle, and becomes an Oracle to all the Batmen. Jason maintains Wayne's legacy as Gotham's Guardian. Putting the K in Knight Runner E-53.png|Knight Runner is a French and Muslim vigilante, inspired (and later funded) by Batman. I don't quite like the original name, so I might make a different name. Other things will stay the same. Zavimbe Batwing E-53.jpg|(Probably not David) Zavimbe is Batwing, the Batman of Nigeria, and he frequently extends his jurisdiction of needed. Cassandra as Black Bat E-53.jpg|Cassandra Cain is Black Bat, the Batman of Asia (specifically Hong Kong, and Japan), until she marries Jason. Alternate Earth-53: Gods and Monsters Batfleck 2.jpg|Not sure about this idea, but I feel like if Superman is going to be an OC, then so should every main character: Harvey Dent is a lawyer with a passion for justice in Gotham City: the land of Corruption and Crime. I might make a different OC, or maybe replace Batman with Owlman or some other vigilante. Superman (Yesterday).jpg|Kon-Zod is a mix of Superman, Ozymandias, and Friedemann Veidt. Earth-851815 Founding Avengers Steven G Rogers 9602.png|Captain America is present in the reality and is a founding and the longest serving founding member of the Avengers. He later becomes director of the reorganized S.H.I.E.L.D. ADS Iron Man 851815.png|Robert Downy, Junior... I mean Anthony Daidalos Stark is Iron Man. A founding member of the Avengers, who later funds them until the Civil War in which he sides with the Registration act. He'll try to be like Batman, and have contingencies for the other heroes, but they won't work nearly as well. Djimon Aaron Zavimbe Black Panther.png|Djimon Zavimbe is the direct descendant of Nigerian royalty, but in a time on no monarchies, his family founded a influential technology empire based on the metal Vibranium, which has only been found on the African continent and Antarctica. He is a founding member of the Avengers, but does not stay long, preferring to remain neutral unless provoked Thor 851815.png|Thor Odinson is a founding member of the Avengers, but spends almost all of his time on Asgard when not participating in Avengerly things, because I don't want Thor movies. RBB Hulk 851815.png|Robert Bruce Banner is the Hulk. Hulk smash Avengers' enemies since Battle for New York. I may reference my friend and fellow crossroads user Draft and make him young, but I really like Mark Ruffalo and Edward Norton's portrayals. Black Widow AE851815.png|Natalia Alianova Romanova is Black Widow and dates Captain America, because that actually makes sense as was somewhat set up in the MCU, unlike a certain romance. Hawkeye AE9602 and AE851815.png|Hawkeye does help the Avengers during the Battle for New York, but he retires and does not appear after that, and retires to his ranch,. because that's what a good family man does god damnit. The Next Avengers Spider-Ronin AE851815.jpg|Elliot Jason Wilson is Spider-Man. He is a combo of Peter Parker, Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd, and Jack Reacher. He's one of the greatest heroes of the reality, second possibly only to Captain American himself, and even that is debatable. He eventually leads the Avengers, and may or may not become Director after Steve retires/dies. He is selected to join the Avengers after the Project Insight incident. He is kinda like the Winter Soldier to Bradley's Captain America, but they both share many of Cap's virtues, and in fact Spidey is the leader of the next Avengers. Falcon (Earth-2992).jpg|Bradley Wilson (No relation) is the second Captain America. I don't think he'll use the shield, but he might. Wanda Musilová pre-JL Earth-9603.png|Wanda Musilová is Scarlet Witch, with the abilities of Telepathy, Telekinesis, and Energy Blasts. She joins the Avengers during the Age of Ultron. Quicksilver (Legends).jpg|Pietro Musilov is Quicksilver, a speedster. He joins the Avengers during the Age of Ultron. Vision (David) AE851815.png|David is Vision. he is born from the A.I. J.A.R.V.I.S. and Ultron's final planned "living" body. He joins the Avengers during the Age of Ultron. Rocket Racer AE-152312 2.png|Name TBD. She is a friend of Spider-Man, and once served as his Oracle (before he received an A.I.) She later decides she wants a piece of the action as well. Vigilantes Daredevil NE9603.jpg|The Daredevil Netflix series is fucking awesome. S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Rhino replaces Agent Venom in E-851815.jpg|Agent Rhino will replace Agent Venom in many ways, and he might be tasked with hunting a certain Spider. Spider-Ronin Beyond? Alain Asselah the French-Algerian Spider-Ma suck it Miles Morales.png|Alain Asselah is a French-Algerian Spider-Man, and he may be mentored by an older Elliot Wilson. Spider-Daughter of Elliot Wilson E-851815.png|Possible daughter of Spider-Ronin Villains AE-851815: MARVEL's Watchmen Charlie Cox as Peter Parker in his thirties MARVEL's Watchmen.jpg|Peter Parker was Spider-Man, but he hung up his mask and tights after the passing of the SRA, he's the Nite Owl of MARVEL's Watchmen. Steven G Rogers 9602.png|Captain America was allowed to continue his activities with the Avengers and SHIELD after the SRA, but he strongly opposed it, and decided to retire after it passed in reverence for those who couldn't fight the good fight anymore. Thor 851815.png|Thor returned to Asgard, wanting no part in human affairs after seeing how the world treated it's heroes. MORE FOR BOTH AS I THINK MORE. Category:Blog posts Category:Created by RoninTheMasterless Category:RoninTheMasterless' Off My Mind Blogs